I Love You
by ThatChickWithTheFace
Summary: This is a prize for my first reviewer! Kurt and Puck are together, now all they have to do is gain the acceptance of Burt, the amazing father of Kurt.


AN Prize Fic! So in my story **Safe **I said that whoever reviewed my story first, and was my first reviewer ever I would write an oneshot for them based off of a prompt they gave me. So gleekfreak211 was that reviewer! The prompt was "Kurt and Puck together and Burt being Burt (aka the best dad ever!)"

So here it is, I hope you all like it and go check me out…or not, it's up to you. But reviews make me happy and wanting to write more. If you have a prompt for glee, (selective few pairings) for harry potter, twilight or OHSHC hit me up, I need new ideas for some cool oneshots.

I was, to say the least, worried.

My boyfriend used to bully me, completely apologized and is very sorry, but my father doesn't know that. Puck used to be Lima's bad boy. My father knows that. Now Puck loves me, he tells me every five seconds and I hadn't even told my father that we were dating. I was waiting for that perfect moment when I could tell my dad, hopefully a time when there were no firearms or heavy tools around.

"Come here, honey your shivering." He was right, we were lying in a field, away from judge-y civilization and winter was almost over, but it was still cold. I rolled over the foot between us and into his arms. He wrapped them around my neck and I tucked my head under his chin, I sighed into the immediate warmth.

"Thank you, what did you want to tell me?" I asked, suddenly remembering why we HAD to come out to this random date… right now (as he had said) because he had a surprise.

"Ohh ya!" he sat up and crossed his legs, which I knew was an invitation to sit in his lap. "Here" Puck picked up the blanket and wrapped it around my back so I would stay warm while I wasn't wrapped in Puck's arms. I laughed at his over protectiveness.

"So, I've been thinking, we've been dating for a year. In secret from your parents and my mother, as well as the whole school." I nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "I love you, I love you so much it hurts to spend English class without you." I laughed at this, because when we had started dating I had made sure he went to all of his classes or I would deny him attention. Literally ignoring him in every way. He was really smart he just refused to try, until I got all his grades to a's and b's. "So I want to know if you're as serious as I am about this relationship. How long will you have me?" he sounded so sincere and I had fallen for not only his muscular, hot body, but his smart, passionate and beautiful personality.

"For as long as you'll stay." I said with all the honesty I possessed in my body. He smiled so bright that I questioned if I would have said it just to make him happy like this.

He leaned in and touched his lips to mine, with a hand on my cheek he pulled back.

"I hoped you were going to say something like that." He pulled a box out of his jacket with his free hand. He handed it to me. "Open it." I looked in his green and gold sparkled eyes with surprise, love and confusion.

In the box was a pair of matching silver bands.

"It's not like that, but it is the first step. I know we're still in high school and same sex marriage isn't legal in Ohio, but I want to promise myself to you. I want to be yours in any way I can. I don't need a piece of paper to be happy, but like I said I want to attach myself to you in every way." I laughed, full of cold air and happier that I could remember being in my entire life.

"Promise rings?"

"Is it too early?" in response I lunged at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing every inch of his face and neck that I could reach.

I stuck out my hand and handed him the box. "You put it on me."

"Ok, love." He pulled the smaller ring out of the box and set the box beside him. Puck then pulled my hand to his face and kissed my ring finger at the knuckle, but put the ring on my middle finger. "Like I said, baby steps." I still smiled as brightly as I had before, maybe brighter. I couldn't tell because my cheeks were numb from the cold.

I then slid the other ring on his left hand, middle finger.

"Let's go tell my dad!" he pulled me in for a deeper kiss.

"What if he tries to kill me?"

"We'll figure it out, you will not die on me now!"

"Finn isn't here." He looked bored with me, and was about to shut the door on my face.

"Sir, I'm here to speak with you." He looked considerably more suspicious.

"Come in then." He moved to let me in; at least I was invited in, not shot on the spot. I felt like he could read my mind.

"Sit." He ordered.

"Would you mind if we had Kurt in here as well, this has to do with him." The muscles on his jaw twitched like he was clenching it, his eyebrows drew together angrily and his eyes never let go of my soul, almost like he had a fishing hook in it.

"Kurt! Get in here now." Seconds later, the owner of my heart slid in the room on socks with a huge smile on his face. The sound he made as he saw me and the smile dripped off was a soft "Ohh"

"Sit." He plopped down on the same couch as me, but some distance away.

Burt sat down in his arm chair, the one that is solely his and stared at me. "SO?" he asked "What did you want to say, Noah and how does this have to do with my son?" I looked over at Kurt and watched as he realized why I was here and the smile that showed on his face filled my chest with the courage to do this. I knew it was what he wanted, keeping our relationship from his dad was hurting him, and I would do anything to make him happy. Even if that thing that made him happy was probably going to kill me.

"Well, Sir, Kurt and I have something to tell you. It might come as a shock and the last thing I want is for you to be angry." He clutched the arms of his chair until his knuckles turned white.

"Did you hurt my boy?"

"No dad, it's not like that!"

"Kurt-" I cut him off before He said something that hurt Kurt, by accident.

"Mr. Hummel, before you jump to conclusions I'd like to make it clear. I didn't hurt him and I won't, I wanted to tell you that we… um, I'm dating your son." I kept eye contact with the fairly terrifying person; I realized in this silent moment that I wanted approval from this man than I did from my own father.

"For how long have you two been dating?"

"About a year now sir." He sat back in his chair.

"How serious are you about this?"

"Dad!" Kurt stood up and I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down on the couch. Once he sat down I pulled back the sleeve on his left hand.

"I gave him a promise ring." He beamed at me intertwined our fingers.

"Where's yours then?" he asked suspiciously.

"Mine was too small and I was waiting until I made sure that you weren't going to kill me before I got it stretched, sir." I rubbed at the back of my neck nervously.

"Cut the 'sir' crap," I held my breath, "I'm Burt, and now when your over, the door stays open." He was smiling now and I was sure I looked like an idiot with the biggest grin on my face.

He stood up and offered a hand to me. I jumped from the couch and pulled Kurt's father in for a hug, that he hesitantly returned. I was pulled back from the short hug and was faced by my other half.

"We told your dad!" he nodded and jumped into my arms. My long arms wrapped all the way around his skinny torso and I could feel this tips of his sock covered toes hit my shins. He pulled back from the hug and kissed me soundly. I could feel myself blushing when I pulled my head back.

"I love you so much." Kurt whispered in my ear.

"I love you too baby."


End file.
